The present invention relates to the field of social analytics.
When people interact electronically (e.g., via email, instant messaging, etc.) within an organization, through a social network or via Internet platforms such as blogs or forums, it is often difficult to follow the different acronyms, abbreviations and names of people that are used. That is, because the terms, for example, may have a meaning only within the social context they are used. In many of these media, there is often a content originator (e.g. a person sending out an email) and multiple recipients. For example, in large organizations, there are often projects that require collaboration between many teams. In such cases, when a person is mentioned, she is often referred to on a first name basis. This makes it difficult for many email recipients to know who is being referred and what exactly their role in the project is. In such cases, the content originator may be unaware which terms are known to the recipients and which are not.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.